This invention relates to skates having in-line or tandem rollers.
In-line roller skates known in the art generally have either three or four wheels aligned in a vertical plane coinciding with the center of gravity of the skate. These wheels are typically mounted on axles supported on both sides of the wheels by wheel support plates.
These known skates are suitable for skating on dry asphalt and other hard surfaces. The wheels of these skates, however, tend to slip when used on wet surfaces, and debris may become lodged between the wheels and mounting plates when used on debris laden surfaces.